The present application relates to a display control method of controlling a back-and-forth order of display areas displayed in a back-and-forth relation on a display device.
Such a conventional technology exists that in the case of changing over a mode from a display mode of displaying both of a picture from broadcasting waves and a picture from a recording medium to a display mode of displaying only the picture from the broadcasting waves, reproduction of the picture from the recording medium is automatically temporarily stopped, and, when returning to the display mode of displaying both of the pictures, the reproduction of the picture from the recording medium automatically resumes (refer to Patent document 1).
Further, a technology for preventing a user from missing a chance to acquire the information is exemplified by a technology (refer to Patent document 2) of setting a picture displayed within an electronic program guide (EPG) to a picture of a channel that is viewed just before displaying the EPG and a technology (refer to Patent document 3) which enables the user to check a picture the user missed seeing and a sound the user missed listening to by sequentially recording input signals.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-221934    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-507408    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-271752